Um filho traz
by Alice Alamo
Summary: Um filho traz muita... responsabilidade? É, mas não só isso, ele traz consequências, e não só para os pais...
1. Chapter 1

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** neste capítulo, Itachi&Sarada, relação fraternal

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 1 – Parte da família**

Itachi olhou para Sasuke, a fim de se certificar de que o irmão tinha certeza daquilo, afinal, havia o feito sofrer tanto... como ele podia lhe confiar algo tão... frágil? Sasuke sorriu, quase tão abertamente como fazia quando criança, e Itachi engoliu em seco quando as lágrimas lhe encheram os olhos. Trêmulo, apoiou-se no berço, e duas mãozinhas se ergueram acompanhadas de um riso puro e animado. Ele ainda tremia quando pegou e ergueu a sobrinha, mas aninhá-la contra o peito foi o suficiente para que soubesse: Sasuke o tinha perdoado e, melhor, tinha permitido que continuassem sendo uma família.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** neste capítulo, Neji&Himawari, relação fraternal

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 2 – Nova chance**

Hinata nunca gostou do primo. Quando criança, Neji a seguia para todo lugar. Aos treze anos, ele espantava os garotos por quem se achava apaixonada. Com quinze, dedurava as suas escapas à noite, entregava-a para os pais sem remorso. Aos vinte, ela casou-se com alguém que, como sempre, ele desaprovava, e ela demorou a entender por que. Apanhou. Neji quis denunciá-lo. Não deixou. Apanhou. Neji quase matou Hidan. Apanhou, não resistiu, Neji denunciou Hidan. Ela morreu, mas uma coisa ela acertou: a guarda de sua filha, Himawari, seria de Neji, sabia que ele protegeria Himawari como sempre tinha tentado consigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** neste capítulo, Sakura&Sarada, relação fraternal

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 3 – Quando o mundo todo para**

Sakura acordou, tomou banho, escovou os dentes, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas. Fez o café da manhã, arrumou a mesa e olhou para o relógio. Sete horas. Atrasada. Subiu as escadas, abriu a porta, acendeu a luz e... Sorriu. Caminhou lentamente até a cama onde a filha de cinco anos dormia e sentou-se ao lado dela, apaixonada. Passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e então a chamou até que acordasse. Sarada abriu os olhos negros, arrastou-se até seu colo e sussurrou sonolenta:

— Mais cinco minutos, mãe...

Sakura suspirou, derretida, e deitou-se também depois de guardar o despertador dentro da gaveta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** neste capítulo, Itachi&Sarada, relação fraternal

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 4 – Nostalgia**

Itachi não soltava Sarada nem mesmo quando Sasuke o olhava, enciumado. Qual é! Ele era tio! Tio! Mas, uma hora, ele cedia, e Sasuke segurava a própria filha e, era nesses momentos, que Itachi se perdia. Encostado no batente da porta, com os braços cruzados, era surreal ver Sasuke embalar Sarada com tanto cuidado, passear com ela pelo quarto enquanto a encarava com tanta fascinação e carinho. Era engraçado, porque Itachi conhecia aquele olhar, era o mesmo que havia dirigido ao irmão há muito tempo e talvez por isso fosse tão nostálgico... É, sorriu satisfeito, seu irmãozinho tinha mesmo crescido...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** neste capítulo, Gaara&Himawari, relação fraternal

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 1 – Fim de jogo**

Gaara se perguntou como tinha concordado com aquilo. Ah, é, Naruto... sempre Naruto... Himawari lhe sorria, os olhos azuis e as marcas nas bochechas lembravam Naruto, mas a doçura com certeza era de Hinata. Engoliu em seco, torturava-se aceitando cuidar dela enquanto Naruto estava fora. Era filha dele... Não percebeu a lágrima que escorreu quando a palavra se repetiu em sua mente, mas sentiu a mão que a limpou.

— Não chora, já passou, já passou. — Himawari o abraçou, repetindo as palavras infantis que lhe diziam quando se machucava.

Ele riu e concordou, contudo, ciente de que aquela dor não passaria...


	6. Chapter 6

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 6 – Antes tarde do que nunca**

Saber do nascimento de Boruto doeu tanto que não fez questão de contar as garrafas vazias espalhadas pelo chão. Queria alguém para culpar além de si mesmo, contudo, Sasuke sabia que tivera todas as chances com Naruto, fora escolha sua desperdiça-las.

Bêbado, só se percebeu à porta do outro quando a surpresa dos olhos azuis o atingiu. Naruto estava solteiro, Boruto fora um acidente, então tinha chance... não?

Os olhos avermelhados e a face marcada pelas lágrimas foram sua passagem para dentro do apartamento, e Naruto o abraçou, fortemente, enquanto chorava copiosamente no chão.

— Eu...

— Eu sei, Sasuke, eu sei...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** neste capítulo, Sasuke&HImawari, relação fraternal

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 7 – Sasuke fica mais bonito bravo, Himawari**

Mais um suspiro, as mãos passaram pelo cabelo, os olhos fecharam-se cansados, as costas doeram, e a paciência quase se foi ao ouvir:

— Não entendi.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos, Himawari franziu o cenho, o caderno continuou em branco.

— Que parte?

— Tudinho!

— Como assim tudo?! Já repeti cinco vezes!

Ela deu de ombros.

— A lição de ontem era parecida, você não teve dificuldade! Eu vi!

Ela sorriu, sapeca, e Sasuke respirou fundo, de novo.

— Está bravo?

— Não, ainda não. — Fechou os olhos.

— Ah... — ela lamentou. — Papai disse que você fica mais bonito bravo! Eu quero ver!

Abriu os olhos. Mataria Naruto...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranking:** K

 **Par:** neste capítulo, Hinata&Boruto, relação fraternal

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Um filho traz...**

 **Capítulo 1 – Durante à madrugada**

Hinata não se incomodou com o frio da madrugada nem com o fato de ter sido repentinamente acordada, aliás, ela nunca se incomodava. Os pés já decoraram o caminho ao quarto do filho, pegá-lo no colo era automático, o choro fazia com que ela o abraçasse, como se pudesse transmitir toda paz e amor naquele gesto. Niná-lo era mais que uma forma de fazê-lo dormir, era dar-lhe segurança, poder manter junto ao peito aquele que roubara seu coração à primeira vista ou até antes disso. Simplesmente amava-o demais para que acordar durante à noite fosse o problema que muitos diziam...


End file.
